helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
SATOYAMA
SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement is a movement that was started by in early 2012. Originally simply named the SATOYAMA movement, its goal is to help and preserve areas, as well as make one think about the life and culture of those areas. The movement sprung the creation of the Hello! SATOYAMA Life TV program, multiple soloists and idol units. On March 2, 2013, the SATOUMI movement also began with the aim to remind Japan of their beautiful oceans and beaches in the areas, and the need to keep them clean and healthy. Some of the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement unit members were Hello! Project idols, while others were special winners from the . Participants The following members have participated in the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement up to date. Current Acts= |-|Former Acts= Units ;SATOYAMA movement *Peaberry (ピーベリー) (2012-2016) **Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) **Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *DIY♡ (2012-2016) **Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) **Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) **Nakajima Saki (中島早黄) **Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *Harvest (ハーベスト) (2012-2016) **Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) **Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) **Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *GREEN FIELDS (2012-2016) **Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) **Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) **Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) * (アルマカミニイト) (2012-2013) ** (エリック) ** (宗彦) * (田崎あさひ) (2012-2013) *Jurin (ジュリン) (2013-2016) **Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Kamiishinaka Kana (かみいしなか かな) (2017) **Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) **Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) **Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) **Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) ;SATOUMI movement *Dia Lady (ダイヤレイディー) (2013-2016) **Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) **Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *HI-FIN (2013-2016) **Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) **Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) **Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) **Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) **Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *Mellowquad (メロウクアッド) (2013-2016) **Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) **Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) **Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) ;SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Sato no Akari (さとのあかり) (2014-2016) **Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) **Uemura Akari (植村あかり) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Triplet (トリプレット) (2014-2016) **Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) **Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) **Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *ODATOMO (2014-2016) **Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) **Oda Sakura (小田さくら) ;Other *Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's (2011-present) **Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) **Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *Zamas (ざまーず) (2014) **Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) **Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) **Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) **Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) **Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) **Oda Sakura (小田さくら) Satoyama-kun The official character of the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement is Satoyama-kun (さとやまくん). In order to protect the woodlands and coastal areas, he gathers young people to help the effort. His body features snow, leaves, and cherry blossoms to express the four seasons. He loves the mountains and the ocean, and his slogan is "Satoyama & satoumi e ikou!" (里山&里海へ行こう！; Let's go to the woodlands & coastal areas!).http://www.yurugp.jp/vote/detail.php?id=00002386 Related Discography Singles= *2012.04.25 - *2012.10.24 - *2012.11.07 DIY♡ / GREEN FIELDS - Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious! *2012.11.07 Peaberry / Harvest - Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time *2013.01.16 - *2013.02.27 Peaberry - Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ *2013.04.03 GREEN FIELDS - Tokainaka no Kare *2013.04.03 - *2013.08.07 Dia Lady / Mellowquad / HI-FIN - Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi *2017.03.25 Kamiishinaka Kana - Furusato no Yume |-|DVD Singles= *2013.05.29 Peaberry - Event V "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" *2013.09.04 Jurin - Hotaru Matsuri no Hi *2014.04.23 Sato no Akari / Triplet / ODATOMO - Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni |-|DVDs= *2013.07.24 SATOYAMA movement MUSIC VIDEO CLIPS *2014.04.23 Gotochi Character Image Song DVD *2015.07.25 Mezase Number 1! Hello Pro Nukadoko Joshi Senshuken & Asobu. Sodateru. Kurasu. Soshite Taberu. Ichigo Curry wo Tsukurou *2015.07.25 Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2015 *2016.07.26 Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2016 *2016.08.26 Hello! Project Sou Shutsuen! Pop-Up Card Tsukuri ni Chousen! SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *2017.06.24 Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2017 *2017.06.24 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 Hello! Project Stamp Tsukuri! *2018.03.31 Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2018 *2019.03.30 Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2019 |-|Albums= *2012.12.26 - Related Publications *2013.03.02 Hello Pro Member to Tanoshimu "SATOYAMA Guide BOOK" (ハロプロメンバーと楽しむ｢SATOYAMAガイドBOOK」) Media TV Programs *2012.06.07-2013.12.27 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2017.01.23-present Furusato no Yume Radio *2012.10.03-2014.03.26 SATOYAMA in Kanagawa *2014.04.05- Hello! SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Club Events Major Events *2013.03.02~03.03 Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *2013.11.22~11.24 Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *2014.03.29~03.30 Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *2014.11.22~11.24 Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai *2015.03.28~03.29 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *2015.11.21~11.23 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *2016.03.19~03.20 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *2016.10.10 Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp IN Isumi *2017.03.25~03.26 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *2017.10.09 Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp in Odawara *2018.03.31~04.01 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *2018.10.20~10.21 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya *2019.03.30~03.31 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 Special Lives *2013.08.27 SATOUMI × OTODAMA 2013 ~Guest ni BeriKyuu! Umi ni Shuugou!~ Music Festivals *2016.11.23 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Ongakusai 2016 in Miura ~Urari Marché Opening Kinen~ Bus Tours *2012.11.11 SATOYAMA Higaeri Bus Tour in Hitachiota *2013.06.01~06.02 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 2 Dan! Peaberry・GREEN FIELDS to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Hitachiota *2015.05.30~05.31 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Ashikaga *2016.10.09~10.10 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 4 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Isumi *2017.12.09~12.10 SATOYAMA Tour Dai 5 Dan! Kobushi Factory to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Gunma *2018.09.09~09.10 SATOYAMA Tour Dai 6 Dan! Kobushi Factory to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Kumagaya Events Participated In *2019.10.05~06 GTF Green Challenge Day 2019 in Shinjuku Gyoen *2020.03.20~22 Jinguu no Mori Geijutsu Shukusai Auditions *2011.02.21 *2012.03.25 *2013.07.21 Trivia *There was only one unit, , that consisted of male members. *7 members of SATOYAMA units were also members of SATOUMI units. *4 members were award winners from the . *All members of DIY♡ and GREEN FIELDS have blood type O, and all members of Triplet have blood type A. *All ℃-ute members have been in a SATOUMI unit. *Nakajima Saki, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki are tied for being in the most SATOYAMA & SATOUMI units with three. Nakajima has been a member of DIY♡, HI-FIN, and Kamiishinaka Kana; Ishida has been a member of Harvest, HI-FIN, and Kamiishinaka Kana; and Sato has been a member of Harvest, Jurin, and Sato no Akari. *2019 is the first year that an annual fall event will not be held. , , Nakajima Saki, and BEYOOOOONDS will instead participate in the GTF Green Challenge Day 2019 in Shinjuku Gyoen held on October 5 and 6, 2019 as representatives of the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement."10/5(土)6(日)開催「GTFグリーンチャレンジデー 2019 in 新宿御苑」参加決定！！まこと・林マヤ・中島早貴・BEYOOOOONDS出演！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-02. (Archived)"林マヤ・まこと・中島早貴・BEYOOOOONDS出演、10/5(土)6(日)「GTFグリーンチャレンジデー2019in新宿御苑」詳細決定！" (in Japanese). J.P ROOM. 2019-10-04. References External Links *Official Website *SATOYAMA movement YouTube Channel *Twitter *Ustream Channel *Facebook *Wikipedia: it:SATOYAMA movement it:SATOUMI movement Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Peaberry Category:DIY♡ Category:Harvest Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Dia Lady Category:HI-FIN Category:Mellowquad Category:Jurin Category:Triplet Category:Sato no Akari Category:ODATOMO Category:Kamiishinaka Kana